Experience
collecting XP after placing Bart's Treehouse in the third cutscene.]] Experience or XP ( ) is a way of rewarding players for their progress and evolution in-game. Purchasing buildings, decorations, completing quests and unlocking characters are all possible ways to earn experience. When enough experience is obtained, the player moves onto a new level and the experience bar is reset. Levels are certain tiers of experience that, when achieved, unlock new content such as buildings, decorations, and quests, as well as certain jobs. The player is also rewarded with Donut(s), as well as a comment or quote from a character, usually directed at the player. The table below provides information on each level. As of May 18, 2016, the level-up system was revamped. A total of 939 levels were made available. Level became the top level where new content is unlocked. Additionally, it became the last level where level-up screens are the same for every player; beyond that point level up quotes are randomly selected from a limited amount.The new levels where no new content is unlocked, got a severe drop in the amount of experience needed to progress. Levels 61 to 100 require each; levels 101 to 939 require each. The bonus levels that were traditionally associated with the top level now require only each instead of increasing by 20% until was reached. With the release of the Treehouse of Horror XXVII Event, several levels got a reduction on the amount of XP needed to level-up. The main item of most levels which usually unlock the character for that level got a reduction in price as well as in building time. Levels 53 to 60 loss the multiplier that increased items costs as well as amount of XP needed. List of Levels Bonus Levels Bonus Levels are unlocked once a player reaches the Level 939. All XP are then applied to the Bonus Levels, with the XP per Level going up after each Bonus Level in the same manner as regular Levels. Each time a Bonus Level is reached the player is presented with 3 Boxes, with 1, 2, or 3 Donuts in each Box. If the first Box selected does not have 3 Donuts in it the player has the option to either accept the Box with 1 or 2 Donuts in it, or pay 50,000 Cash to select one of the remaining 2 boxes. If the player still has not found the 3 Donuts, they can pay another 50,000 Cash to open the last Box which does contain the 3 Donuts or accept the 2 Donuts they have. Level-up messages Level 2 - 60 File:Level2.png File:Level3.png File:Level4i.png File:Level5.png File:Level6.png File:250px-Level7.png File:Level8.png File:Level9.png File:Level10.png File:Level11.png File:Level12.png File:Level13.png File:Level14.png File:Level15.png File:Level16i.png File:Level17.png File:Level18.jpg File:Level19.png File:Level20.png File:Level21.jpg File:Level22.jpg File:Level23.png File:Level24.jpg File:Level25.png File:Level26.jpg File:Level27.jpg File:Level28.jpg File:Level29.jpg File:Level30.jpg File:Level31.png File:97V89qV.png File:Level33.png File:level 34 msg.png File:Level 35 Message.png File:Level36.png File:lv37.png File:Level38.png File:Level39.png File:Level40.png File:Level41.png File:Level42.png File:beard.png File:Lvl44msg.png File:2014-09-17-14-12-57.png File:Level46.png File:Level47.jpg File:Level48.jpg File:Level49.png File:level 50.JPG File:Level51.jpg File:Level52.png File:53.png File:Level 54.png File:Level 55.png File:Level 56.png File:Level 57.png File:Level 58.png File:Level 59.png File:Level 60.jpg Level 61 and above The messages that appear for each level beyond 60 are randomly selected from a pool of available level-up messages. The follow images show just one of many possible level-up message for a level. The actual message presented to players varies. level 61.png level 62.png File:63.jpeg File:64.jpeg File:65.jpeg File:66.jpeg File:67.jpeg File:68.jpeg File:69.jpeg File:70.jpeg File:71.jpeg File:72.jpeg File:73.jpeg File:74.jpeg File:75.jpeg File:76.jpeg File:77.jpeg File:78.jpeg File:79.jpeg File:80.jpeg File:81.jpeg File:82.jpeg File:83.jpeg File:84.jpeg File:85.jpeg File:86.jpeg File:87.jpeg File:88.jpeg File:89.jpeg File:90.jpeg File:91.jpeg File:92.jpeg File:93.jpeg File:94.jpeg File:95.jpeg File:96.jpeg File:97.jpeg File:98.jpeg File:99.jpeg File:100.jpeg File:101.jpeg File:102.jpeg File:103.jpeg File:104.jpeg File:105.jpeg File:106.jpeg File:107.jpeg File:108.jpeg File:109.jpeg File:110.jpeg File:111.jpeg File:112.jpeg File:113.jpeg File:114.jpeg File:115.jpeg File:116.jpeg File:117.jpeg File:118.jpeg File:119.jpeg File:14601029_735209639959461_926347128225436446_n.jpg File:14590358_735209616626130_2398237854587145991_n.jpg File:14907123_735209749959450_5570421961298595119_n.jpg File:14915386_735210243292734_6600064515410494380_n.jpg File:14581446_735209913292767_5872477097699963224_n.jpg File:14570448_735210026626089_6649727284352656943_n.jpg File:11205081_735209753292783_7423264735143590342_n.jpg File:14900377_735209939959431_3768105256916764286_n.jpg File:14721463_735209956626096_8794238087329749563_n.jpg File:14591812_735210063292752_7939765971446671677_n.jpg File:14915624_735209786626113_132958904102760224_n.jpg File:14908344_735209963292762_1361941248216537739_n.jpg File:14590352_735209806626111_5282832868640612332_n.jpg File:14650310_735210186626073_7753263018944687845_n.jpg File:14642164_735209773292781_7824244192352481948_n.jpg File:14910454_735209819959443_9099287091411188310_n.jpg File:14650269_735209803292778_624520564344725194_n.jpg File:14567999_735210146626077_2248055500856055825_n.jpg File:14925670_735210106626081_2308793685492085021_n.jpg File:14639643_735209756626116_9077138490257495493_n.jpg File:14633096_735210139959411_6082399815570148677_n.jpg File:141.jpg File:142.jpg File:143.jpg File:144.jpg File:145.jpg File:146.jpg File:147.jpg File:148.jpg File:149.jpg File:150.jpg File:151.jpg File:152.jpg File:153.jpg File:154.jpg File:155.jpg File:156.jpg File:157.jpg File:158.jpg File:159.jpg File:160.jpg File:161.jpg File:162.jpg File:163.jpg File:164.jpg File:165.jpg File:166.jpg File:167.jpg File:168.jpg File:169.jpg File:170.jpg File:171.jpg File:172.jpg File:173.jpg File:174.jpg File:175.jpg File:176.jpg File:177.jpg File:178.jpg File:179.jpg File:180.jpg File:181.jpg File:182.jpg File:183.jpg File:184.jpg File:185.jpg File:186.jpg File:187.jpg File:188.jpg File:189.jpg File:190.jpg File:191.jpg File:192.jpg File:193.jpg File:194.jpg File:195.jpg File:196.jpg File:197.jpg File:198.jpg File:199.jpg File:200.jpg File:201.jpg File:202.jpg File:203.jpg File:204.jpg File:205.jpg File:206.jpg File:207.jpg File:208.jpg File:209.jpg File:210.jpg File:211.jpg File:212.jpg File:213.jpg File:214.jpg File:215.jpg File:216.jpg File:217.jpg File:218.jpg File:219.jpg File:220.jpg File:221.jpg File:222.jpg File:223.jpg File:224.jpg File:225.jpg File:226.jpg File:227.jpg File:228.jpg File:229.jpg File:230.jpg File:231.jpg File:232.jpg File:233.jpg File:234.jpg File:235.jpg File:236.jpg File:237.jpg File:238.jpg File:239.jpg File:240.jpg File:241.jpg File:242.jpg File:243.jpg File:244.jpg File:245.jpg File:246.jpg File:247.jpg File:248.jpg File:249.jpg File:250.jpg File:251.jpg File:252.jpg File:253.jpg File:254.jpg File:255.jpg File:256.jpg File:257.jpg File:258.jpg File:259.jpg File:260.jpg File:261.jpg File:262.jpg File:263.jpg File:264.jpg File:265.jpg File:266.jpg File:267.jpg File:268.jpg File:269.jpg File:270.jpg File:271.jpg File:272.jpg File:273.jpg File:274.jpg File:275.jpg File:276.jpg File:277.jpg File:278.jpg File:279.jpg File:280.jpg File:281.jpg File:282.jpg File:283.jpg File:284.jpg File:285.jpg File:286.jpg File:287.jpg File:288.jpg File:289.jpg File:290.jpg File:291.jpg File:292.jpg File:293.jpg File:294.jpg File:295.jpg File:296.jpg File:297.jpg File:298.jpg File:299.jpg File:300.jpg File:301.jpg File:302.jpg File:303.jpg File:304.jpg File:305.jpg File:306.jpg File:307.jpg File:308.jpg File:309.jpg File:310.jpg File:311.jpg File:312.jpg File:313.jpg File:314.jpg File:315.jpg File:316.jpg File:317.jpg File:318.jpg File:319.jpg File:320.jpg File:321.jpg File:322.jpg File:323.jpg File:324.jpg File:325.jpg File:326.jpg File:327.jpg File:328.jpg File:329.jpg File:330.jpg File:331.jpg File:332.jpg File:333.jpg File:334.jpg File:335.jpg File:336.jpg File:337.jpg File:338.jpg File:339.jpg File:340.jpg File:341.jpg File:342.jpg File:343.jpg File:344.jpg File:345.jpg File:346.jpg File:347.jpg File:348.jpg File:349.jpg File:350.jpg File:351.jpg File:352.jpg File:353.jpg File:354.jpg File:355.jpg File:356.jpg File:357.jpg File:358.jpg File:359.jpg File:360.jpg File:361.jpg File:362.jpg File:363.jpg File:364.jpg File:365.jpg File:366.jpg File:367.jpg File:368.jpg File:369.jpg File:370.jpg File:371.jpg File:372.jpg File:373.jpg File:374.jpg File:375.jpg File:376.jpg File:377.jpg File:378.jpg File:379.jpg File:380.jpg File:381.jpg File:382.jpg File:383.jpg File:384.jpg File:385.jpg File:386.jpg File:387.jpg File:388.jpg File:389.jpg File:390.jpg File:391.jpg File:392.jpg File:393.jpg File:394.jpg File:395.jpg File:396.jpg File:397.jpg File:398.jpg File:399.jpg File:400.jpg Category:The Simpsons: Tapped Out Category:Miscellaneous Category:Levels Category:Experience Points Category:Level 1 Category:Level 2 Category:Level 3 Category:Level 4 Category:Level 5 Category:Level 6 Category:Level 7 Category:Level 8 Category:Level 9 Category:Level 10 Category:Level 11 Category:Level 12 Category:Level 13 Category:Level 14 Category:Level 15 Category:Level 16 Category:Level 17 Category:Level 18 Category:Level 19 Category:Level 20 Category:Level 21 Category:Level 22 Category:Level 23 Category:Level 24 Category:Level 25 Category:Level 26 Category:Level 27 Category:Level 28 Category:Level 29 Category:Level 30 Category:Level 31 Category:Level 32 Category:Level 33 Category:Level 34 Category:Level 35 Category:Level 36 Category:Level 37 Category:Level 38 Category:Level 39 Category:Level 40 Category:Level 41 Category:Level 42 Category:Level 43 Category:Level 44 Category:Level 45 Category:Level 46 Category:Level 47 Category:Level 48 Category:Level 49 Category:Level 50 Category:Level 51 Category:Level 52 Category:Level 53 Category:Level 54 Category:Level 55 Category:Level 56 Category:Level 57 Category:Level 58 Category:Level 59 Category:Level 60